fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Håvard Meyer
Summary Håvard Meyer is the main character of Pantheon. Chosen as the representative of his level to discuss a certain matter, he slowly became infuriated with the term used to refer to his level's inhabitants. "Mortals." While he talked little of the matter during the discussion at hand, privately he considered it somewhat discriminatory, or at the very least quite foolish. When asked why this was later, he responded by going on a quest to show how immortal a human could be. Appearance A young man with spiky, black hair (although he occasionally slicks it back). His clothing varies greatly, from various traditional outfits to nothing at all. Personality Calm and collected, he strives towards his goals in a methodical fashion. His interests are rarely mentioned, but it is revealed that he likes ping-pong. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral good Name: Håvard Meyer Origin: Pantheon Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Immortal Date of Birth: 01/33/3456 * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: Tunchz Weight: 60kg Height: 167cm Likes: ping-pong Dislikes: What the gods call them Eye Color: Black Hair Color:'''Black '''Hobbies: None notable Values: Reason Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Most trial overseers Previous Affiliation: None notable Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Accelerated Development (His evolved immortality constantly improves him however possible), Adaptation (Becomes independent of whatever he loses, evolved immortality is somewhat responsive to the environment) Life-Force Absorption (Learned the succubi's energy-stealing techniques, having reached the grade lilim, he does not require physical contact to steal it), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9), Fate Manipulation (Beings in Pantheon can decide their destination in life once in that lifetime. Having set his destination to "immortality", he is fated to never die) Acausality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4; the stages of the Numu Breeding Ritual are as follows: disconnect from one's history, disconnect from one's future, make history independent, bend history to your will. Ultimately exited space-time and causality altogether), Invulnerability, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (low-mid, regenerated from being impaled in multiple places, higher in conjunction with independence), Telekinesis and Non-Corporeal (Becoming independent from parts of his body makes him able to imitate their functions. Eventually obtained the god's physical independence, though the Ultimate Destroyer appeared as the ritual was completed) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (While he has one (or at least had), it's destruction would not affect him in the slightest), Resistance to Sealing (The Dark Witch was unable to seal him, though she commented that she might have succeeded, had she not been so tired. It would still have drained her, though) | All previous except technically Immortality (Types 8 and 9) (While he hasn't lost any powers, he is now independent of they were tied to, meaning that he technically does not qualify for these), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5; has entirely left cause and effect), Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (Became independent of true platonic concepts), and likely many more (Being beyond all concepts, he speculated that he could do anything) Attack Potency: Street level (His evolved immortality keeps him in peak condition), can ignore durability by stealing life force | Outerverse level (Transcends all concepts, including strength and weakness) Speed: Peak Human | Irrelevant (Exists outside even conceptual space) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Street Class | Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (His invulnerability is no weaker than in the next key) | Outerverse level (Not even the Ultimate Destroyer could harm him) Stamina: limitless | limitless Range: Standard melee range, a few metres with energy-stealing | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable Intelligence: Above average (More intelligent than some gods, though their mental prowess is noted to be only slightly greater than human's. Solved various puzzles in order to obtain some immortalities) Weaknesses: Adaptation takes time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortalities: Thanks to his efforts, Harvard has obtained over 100 forms of immortality: Basic: Unaffected by the ravages of time, he does not age, require sustenance, or have a hayflick limit *Evolution: like all others, the basic form of immortality can be "evolved" into a more powerful variant. In this case, it not only repairs him, but rejects negative change altogether. Additionally, as his body does not deteriorate no matter what, he does not require sleep. Independance: An immortality created by the Budul. When Meyer Loses something, be it a weapon or a limb, he steadily becomes independent of it. This not only allows him to survive with grievous injuries, but also enables him to do things such as strike with nonexistent appendages. Key: Pre-Ultimate Destroyer | Post-Ultimate Destroyer Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of Procrastination's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Peak Human Category:Tier 1